Roleplaying
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: When neither Germany nor Denmark could find Italy and Norway, they decided to look after them. They just didn't expect to see them doing...odd things.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Summary: **When neither Germany nor Denmark could find Italy and Norway, they decided to look after them. They just didn't expect to see them doing...odd things.

**Pairings: **Implied Norway/Italy

**Warnings: **Implied yaoi, possibly OOCness, randomness

It was an idea that I got and decided to write. And I have gotten summer vacation four days ago. I want to wish you all a good summer vacation :)

* * *

"Excuse me." Germany said, tugging a bit on Denmark's sleeve. The Nordic nation felt that and turned around to face the other. "Do you happen to know where Italy is? I couldn't find him anywhere."

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him." Denmark replied. "Now that you mention it...I haven't seen Norway either. When I asked the others about it, they didn't know either." he added.

"Do you think they might have sneaked off somewhere?"

"Where would they sneak off to?"

Germany shrugged. "Who knows? It could be anywhere. We better go look after them."

Denmark nodded in agreement. Then the two European nations began to look after their lost friends.

* * *

"Norge! Italien! Hvor er du?" Denmark called after them. "I don't think Italy would respond when you're calling after him and Norway in Danish. He doesn't understand your language." Germany informed him.

"Oh...right. But Norway can understand when I'm speaking Danish. I figure that if he hears me, he would tell Italy about it and they'll go looking after us." Denmark said.

"I guess so."

Suddenly they heard...noises. The two nations listened carefully after it and all the noises were coming from the closet. "It sounds like it's coming from in there." Denmark whispered to the other nation.

Germany nodded. "Ja...I wonder what it could be."

"Well, we won't find out unless we open the door." Denmark reasoned.

Germany nodded again. He grabbed the doorknob and signaled to Denmark that they had to be quiet. He opened quickly the door and were surprised by what he and Denmark saw.

Norway had his arms around Italy and it looked like they were about to kiss, but now they looked toward Germany and Denmark. They were all staring at each other. Norway and Italy were frozen in each other's arms – mainly because of the situation they were in.

To make things weird, they are dressed in an entirely different clothing.

Italy was wearing Denmark's long coat, his shirt and pants, his own boots and a black tie. He have a little hat on and his brown hair was even styled to be slightly spiked. Norway was wearing Germany's uniform, his own gloves and black boots.

"Oh...hey..." Norway said slowly.

Germany and Denmark stared at them in confusion. "What are you doing?" Denmark asked curiously.

"Why are you dressed like us?" Germany asked.

Italy smiled innocently at him. "We were roleplaying. And it was fun!"

"I like your hair, Italy. It looks good on you." Denmark smiled.

"Grazie."

"Denmark, you're getting off the subject." Germany told him. After a short apology from the Nordic nation, the German faced the other two nations once again. "Do I want to know why you two were roleplaying?"

"Probably not." Norway replied.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that..." Germany muttered under his breath as he left the closet, a slight blush on his cheeks. Denmark glanced at him and followed him, leaving Norway and Italy alone.

"Your friend took it better than I thought." Norway said to Italy after they saw them leave. He turned to face the other. "He's just jealous because we can pull off these outfits better than they can."

Italy laughed at Norway's comment. He had to admit that he and Norway doesn't look bad as Germany and Denmark. Norway closed the door and they continued acting like their friends (or acquaintances if you ask Norway).

* * *

"Hey Germany, may I ask you something?" Denmark asked after he and Germany got far away from the closet where their friends were.

"Sure, I guess."

"I was wondering that...if Norway and Italy are roleplaying us, can we roleplay them too?" Denmark smiled. "You can be Norway and I can be Italy. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Germany gave him an unimpressed look. How he was able to deal with his neighbor was beyond him.

* * *

**Translations:**

Norge! Italien! Hvor er du? - Norway! Italy! Where are you?(Danish)

Ja - Yes(German)

Grazie - Thank you(Italian)

* * *

I wrote this for fun. And the idea of Italy dressed as Denmark and Norway dressed as Germany doesn't sound bad if you ask me. X3


End file.
